implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
When I Knew It Was You (History of Margovya)
|writer=Not So Socialist |lastsingle=" " (2010) |currentsingle=" " (2010) |nextsingle=" " (2010) }} "When I Knew It Was You" is a song by Margovyan rock band . It was written by , , , and , and produced by Denis Tidzhomov for the band's fifth studio album, . The initial writing took place when Atolova wanted to write a song about coming back to an old lover, singing about the good things that they had while together instead of writing a mean or bitter song. "When I Knew It Was You" was released as the album's fourth single on June 6, 2010 by Tidzhomov Music Records. Musically, the song is an upbeat rock song with a guitar-driven sound. The song met with positive reviews and performed well commercially, peaking at number 5 on the Margovyan Top 100 and number 10 on the South American Cumulative Top 100. Not So Socialist notably performed the song to open the 2011 competition. Background "When I Knew It Was You" was written by , , , and , and was produced by Denis Tidzhomov. Atolova wanted to write a song about getting back together with a special someone, as she believed that "too many heartbreak songs and bitter songs have already been written." Not So Socialist provided backing vocals and guitars on the track. In addition to co-writing the song, Roland Tidzhomov also provided backing vocals and keyboards. Lev Arigov played the drums, and Tanya Kalinina and Gavrina Kumilyova contributed backing vocals and played guitars. The song was released as the fourth single for on June 6, 2010 in Margovya via digital download. The Spanish version was released in the rest of South America three days later. Composition "When I Knew It Was You" is an upbeat, guitar-driven rock song. According to the sheet music published online on the band's official website, the song is set in common time with a tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is performed in the key of and Atolova's vocals span from the note of B3 to the note of G5. Lyrically, the song is about a desire to return to an old boyfriend, demonstrated in the lines "I wanna get back to the old days" and "Kiss me like you mean it". Reception Critical reception The song received positive reviews from critics. It has been described as a "welcome girl-rock hit", and was favorably compared to earlier Not So Socialist songs like "Hold On" and "All Right". Svetlana Lanuva noted that the song "sounds better live, as with all Maria Atolova songs", and concluded that, "When Atolova sings "I wanna get back to the old days", she means getting back to her old boyfriend, but she could also easily mean going back even further to the days when rock was king." Conrada Cortesova said that it was one of the best tracks of Product Misplacement, adding that the song "embodies Not So Socialist so perfectly." "When I Knew It Was You" was also compared to the song " " by American singer , which has a similar sound and deals with a similar subject matter. Chart performance "When I Knew It Was You" debuted at number 90 on the Margovyan Top 100 on June 13, 2009. The song stayed on the charts for ten weeks, peaking at number 5, and has sold 997,000 copies in Margovya as of August 2013. It charted for six weeks on the South American Cumulative Top 100 charts, peaking at number 10. Music video and live performances "When I Knew It Was You" was directed by Adam Yaneyev and was shot in one day. The video premiered on the band's official Youtube channel on June 4, 2010. It was later made available for digital download. The video starts with Atolova waking up in her room and then checking her phone and seeing that no one had called or texted her during the night. As the day goes on, she continues checking her phone, and this is mixed with footage of the band playing on the rooftop of the Margovyan Screenwriters' Guild Building in Ciudad del Celebridad, with the city's skyline visible in the background. The day progresses as Atolova does her daily business, checking her phone all the while, and after the song ends, she checks one last time before going back to sleep. Not So Socialist performed the song as the opening number of the 2011 One Judge Judgement segment. It is also a staple of the band's live concerts ever since. The band's cover of the song "Metalingus" by features on the B-side of the Margovyan vinyl release from Tidzhomov Music Records, with the band themselves stating that the decision "to go from something girly-pop rock to something that's definitely aggressive and heavy metal" was made by them to provide another good contrast between the songs, just like how their earlier single " " was paired with ' " ". Track listing ;CD single #When I Knew It Was You (Single Edit) - 3:19 #When I Knew It Was You (Spanish Version) - 3:27 #When I Knew It Was You (Desdemona's Slaves Remix) - 3:34 # (Cover by Not So Socialist of the song by ) - 4:21 ;Margovyan 7" vinyl #When I Knew It Was You #Metalingus ;Margovyan DVD #When I Knew It Was You (Video) - 3:30 #Making of the When I Knew It Was You Video - 12:11 #When I Knew It Was You (Album version) - 3:19 #Metalingus - 4:21 Credits and personnel * - lead vocals, writer, keyboards * - backing vocals, writer, drums * - backing vocals, writer, lead guitar * - backing vocals, writer, rhythm guitar * - writer, keyboards, synthesizer *Denis Tidzhomov - producer Category:Music Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya Category:Media